Kaoru's Gift
by Bradybunch4529
Summary: A murder reminds Aoshi of a serial murder. Now he must accept help from the feds. And face the woman that he had once loved. KK hints of KA
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Kaoru's Gift

**Author:** Bradybunch4529

**Ratings: **PG-13 to R

**Summary: **Future Fic AU OOC A recent murder has a familiar look to it. Reminding Aoshi of a serial murderer. Aoshi is forced to bring in the FBI and a woman that he had sworn to forget. K/K hints of A/K.

**Pairings: **Kaoru/Kenshins hints of Kaoru/Aoshi

**Chapter 1: Blood **

Blood dripped from the ceiling, coating the wall with streams of red. Whatever the carpet's color had once been it was now a dried brown in spots with brilliant red in others. Pools of blood were forming with each drop of blood from the ceiling. Body parts were strewn about the room, some hanging from hooks in the ceiling, others strewn haphazardly around the room. Almost as though the person who had put them there didn't care that the parts were people. On the far wall was a message written in blood. It's words taunting the police that worked the room.

Detective Aoshi Shinomori stared emotionlessly around the room. Forensics had already started their work. Taking samples, pictures and sketches. Their silence and carefully movements out of place in the blood spattered room. His cool blue eyes were hard, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his black trench coat as he scanned the room. His pale face was impassive with mouth drawn into a line, tension written in the way he was holding his body.

He didn't step deeper into the room. Though his eyes followed the movements of the forensic team before reading the message on the wall. Head tilting slightly as he took in the implications of that message. His partner bounced slightly beside him, her habitual smile gone for the moment. While Misoa did not fit the image of a cop, short and slender, her eyes constantly sparkling with mischief and black hair pulled back into a braid, Aoshi had found that she had a way of getting information form suspects.

Impervious blue eyes scanned the room one more time, lingering on the message before turning away and striding from the house. His 6'5" frame easily maneuvering around the teams that worked the scene, dodged the stretcher and another CSU with a kit in hand. As he stepped outside, automatically noting the black and whites that were cordoning off the scene, he flipped open his cell phone.

"It's me," he identified himself when the telephone was answered. "I think we're going to need the feebies on this one."

"Why?" Saitoh Hajime demanded. Aoshi noted without surprise that the Captain didn't sound sleepy despite being awoken at 3 am.

"It looks like Enishi's work."

"Not possible," Saitoh told him harshly.

"It's all there. But I'll wait for forensics to let me know if everything is exact."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"I'll call the feebies and give them a heads up." Saitoh paused for a moment before continuing. "You know you are going to have to talk to her."

"She won't appreciate our appearance," Aoshi told him calmly. His blue eyes stared sightlessly into the night. His calm façade hiding the churning in his gut, "not after everything that happened the last time."

"Unfortunately we don't have much choice," Saitoh responded harshly. "But I'll let you wait for the forensics."

Aoshi flipped the cell phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket before finally looking down at his partner. Misoa's eyes were shining up at him, curiosity burning in their blue depths. For a moment Aoshi felt something in him shift before he buried it. His dark blue eyes swung away from her and scanned the crowd. If the killer held true to Enishi's old pattern then he or she would be in the crowd.

"Tell the patrol that we'll need pictures of everyone in the crowd," Aoshi finally told her. His voice dark and calm.

"All right," Misoa nodded in agreement and moved away from Aoshi. She knew better than to press him when he was in the mood. It was better to wait and let him tell her what was going on.

"She always warned me that it wasn't finished," Aoshi spoke softly to himself. His blue eyes pensive and shadowed as he looked up at the night sky. "I should have taken her seriously."

The ringing of the telephone was shrill in the dark room. A figure on the bed jerked upright, hand flailing across the surface of his night table. The hand finally grasped the telephone, silencing the ring as he brought it up to his ear.

"Himura," he rasped into the telephone.

"Time to get up," Hiko's voice rasped in his ear. "The local PD in New York has requested our help."

"What?" Kenshin asked dumbly. His mind was still clouded from sleep and he struggled to make comprehend what Hiko was telling him.

"You are an idiot," Hiko said disgustedly. "The local PD in New York has requested our help."

"I'm not assigned to the New York office," Kenshin told him. "Why don't you call one of their operatives and wake them up?"

"Because I want you to go," Hiko told him casually. "There are one or two unusual properties in this case that I want you to deal with. Take Sano with you."

"Sano?" Kenshin repeated in amazement, collapsing against his headboard. "You actually want me to take Sano?"

"He's better suited for this case," Hiko replied. "You're contact in New York is going to be Special Agent Soujiro Seta. The PD contact is a Lieutenant Aoshi Shinomori."

Kenshin sat up quickly, hand tightening around the telephone as the name rocketed through him. It had been years since he had thought about the detective that had managed to bring down the serial killer that had made his life hell. Not that anyone knew that he had been connected to that killer or that he had paid special attention to that case.

"There are tickets waiting for you at the airport. You leave in just under two hours so don't be late. Agent Seta will be meeting you at the airport," Hiko continued on. He rattled off the flight information and Kenshin scrambled for a piece of paper to write on.

Kenshin hung up the telephone but sat there staring at it for a long moment. Then he pushed the uneasiness to the back of his mind and swung his legs onto the floor. His skin gleamed in the moonlight, the only blemishes were the scars that crisscrossed his skin. His red hair spilled down his back, the long strands caressing his skin as he slipped from bed.

He stretched easily, loosening the muscle that always seemed to tighten when he was asleep. Sometimes he really thought that he was getting too old for this business. Too many scars, too much blood on his hands. But Kenshin didn't let himself dwell on past anymore. He reached for the telephone, dialing Sano's number from memory. A smile spread across his face as he realized that Sano was not going to like being awakened at 2:00 am.

Hiko stared out his study window, absently noting the brilliance of the moon and the shining stars in the night sky. His dark eyes were pensive as he considered everything that Saitoh Hajime had told him when he called. Hiko's broad hand reached for a bottle of whiskey, splashing liquid into a shot glass and raising it to his lips.

The liquid burned his throat, creating a sudden rush of familiar warmth. He contemplated his empty glass again before placing it on his desk firmly. If Hajime was right then Kenshin was going to wind up facing the past that he had tried so hard to forget. And the death that Kenshin had tried so hard to make up for. Hiko could only hope that Kenshin could survive it.

"It started six years ago," Aoshi explained to Misao as they wove their way through traffic. "I had just made detective and transferred into homicide."

Misao sat quietly, hardly daring to breath as Aoshi continued. His voice was lower than normal with emotions that Misao couldn't identify actually coloring his tone. Her eyes remained fixed on his face as he guided them through traffic.

"It was my second case," Aoshi continued. His tone absent as he lost himself in memories. Though a part of him concentrated on the road in front of him, his body automatically driving towards the precinct. "I can still remember it. The blood dripping from the walls, the overwhelming smell and the body parts strewn around the house, the message written in blood." Misao drew in a stunned breath but Aoshi continued as if he hadn't heard.

"Three people dead in that house. And yet it was just the beginning. For the next couple of months hardly a day passed without finding a new house and more victims. There were no leads. Nothing connected the victims in any way."

"I think I remember that case," Misao mused. "The national news picked it up."

"Yes," Aoshi nodded slightly, pulling into the precincts garage and parking the car. "We had profilers and the Feebies working with us. But we just couldn't get a break." He stepped out of the car, not looking back to see if Misao was following.

"And you think that case has something to do with our new case?" Misao questioned as she hurried to keep up with him. "Did the guy get away?" She frowned as she racked her memory for more information. "I don't remember the outcome."

"He was killed while trying to claim two more victims. The higher ups decided that it would be best if the case quietly disappeared. So it did." Aoshi waited patiently for the elevator, his mind filled with the images of that night so long ago. And the woman that he had never forgotten.

"But what does that have to do with our case now?" Misao questioned. "If the killer died years ago…"

"I know," Aoshi interrupted as the doors to the elevator slid open. He stepped into the lighted and empty elevator, quickly pushing the button for the 5th floor. Misao followed him in and waited until the doors closed before starting in on him.

"He is dead right?"

"Yes," Aoshi nodded. Dark blue eyes fixed on the lit floor indicator as he contemplated the events of the night. While logically he knew there was no way that Enishi had killed tonight, whoever did was obviously trying to make them think that he had.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Despite the early hour the homicide department was well lit and was full with other homicide detectives. Several of them called greetings which Aoshi ignored and Misao returned cheerily. He wasn't surprised when the captain's door open and Saitoh waved them over.

"The feebies are sending out two of their operatives to help out," Saitoh told them shortly. His lit cigarette a blatant disregard for the rule about no smoking. "I hate asking for help Shinomori." Saitoh blew smoke at them, ignoring the way that Misao coughed. "If you are wrong about this…"

"I'm not," Aoshi interrupted calmly.

"We'll see," Saitoh growled. He paused for a moment, taking a deep drag of his cigarette as he contemplated both of them from his glowing golden eyes. "If it is you realize you are going to have to call her."

"I know."

With that Aoshi turned and left. Misao tossed an apologetic smile towards Saitoh, who ignored her completely, before scrambling after Aoshi. Her blue eyes took in his tense features, curiosity burning in her. Misao had never heard of Aoshi dating. And she had made it her mission to find out everything she could about her partner. So who was this woman that their captain wanted him to contact?

Misao was dying to ask but there was something in the way that Aoshi was holding himself that told her that he wouldn't appreciate any questions. Not that he ever told her anything. When he sat down at his desk she took her chair at her desk and stared over at him. His head was tilted in such a way that she couldn't see his eyes. But there were tiny lines of tension around his mouth and a muscle was jumping in his cheek.

Other people might not see those things but Misao did. She had become an expert on reading every emotion and thought that crossed Aoshi's face. But for the first time Misao couldn't tell what was really wrong. Was it the murder? Was it the fact that he had to call the feebies? Or was it the mysterious woman? And why did Misao have the feeling that whoever this woman was she meant something to Aoshi?

Her blue eyes darkened slightly. She had tried everything to get Aoshi to notice her. Flirting, clinging, ignoring him and everything in between. And none of it had made any difference. He had continued to look right through her. Sometimes Misao wondered if it was possible that Aoshi was gay but she had dismissed that as pure silliness. She had long ago decided that he was either very reserved or a woman had hurt him in the past.

Now she knew that there was a woman that Aoshi that was hesitant to call. A woman that even Saitoh trusted to be involved in an investigation. And Misao had learned ages ago that Saitoh hated women that got in the middle of his investigation. The only thing that kept his job was the fact that he was so good at it. And the women under him understood that once they proved themselves Saitoh would give them the respect they deserved. Or at the very least it he would leave them alone.

"Shinomori," Saitoh called. "The feebies are arriving at 7am at JFK airport. The local feebies are sending someone over to meet them. They will be here by 8. Make sure that everything is ready."

"I'll get one of the conference room set up with the old cases and the new one," Misao volunteered when Aoshi simply nodded.

"Get on Forensics and the Coroner's. Tell them that this case has priority," Saitoh ordered before he stepped back into his office and slammed the door. Misao could just make out him muttering about the feebies and the mayor. She winced before grinning over at Aoshi.

"Sounds like we're going to here for awhile," she told him. "You want me to get us some coffee and food."

"I'm fine," Aoshi told her simply. He dug through the papers on his desk, obviously looking for something.

"You sure?"

"Just go set up the conference room," Aoshi told her sharply. Still not looking up at Aoshi. He knew that he had probably hurt her feelings but he couldn't bring himself to care right now.

Aoshi's mind churned with the possibilities. It had been five years since he had last seen her. And yet he could still feel her hands on his skin, the smell of jasmine on her skin, the taste of her lips and her voice whispering in his ear. But most of all he remembered the tears streaming down her pale face and the shattered look in her blue eyes. And the pain in her voice when she told him good bye.

And now Hajime wanted him to call her again. To put her through that hell again. Aoshi didn't knew if he could. She had struggled so hard to put everything behind her. What right did he have to dig it all up? He didn't. Which was going to make the call even harder. A glimmer of a smile touched his eyes. Of course that would be hard seeing as he knew that she didn't have a telephone anymore. She had cut herself off from the world completely.

The killer chuckled gleefully. It was so satisfying to watch Shinomori suffer. The wait had been so long. So many years worth of planning. And Hajime calling in the feds. It was all going according to plan. All that was left was the woman. The killers mouth tightened, hands clenching in rage as the woman's face appeared. All the killer had to do was wait for them to turn to the woman. And then everyone would be in place. And the killer could finally have satisfaction.

**A/N: ** Well there is a new story. I am sure that all of you want to shoot me. But this story just wouldn't leave my head. I swear that I am working on the other stories. And do plan to get the next series of chapters up soon. I really hope that you guys enjoy this story. I know it's kinda rough and that there are some details lacking. But I hope that it was worth while. Remember to tell me what you think. Thanks so much.


	2. Reminders

**Title:** Kaoru's Gift

**Author:** Bradybunch4529

**Ratings: **PG-13 to R

**Summary: **Future Fic AU OOC A recent murder has a familiar look to it. Reminding Aoshi of a serial murderer. Aoshi is forced to bring in the FBI and a woman that he had sworn to forget. K/K hints of A/K.

**Pairings: **Kaoru/Kenshins hints of Kaoru/Aoshi

**Chapter 2: Reminders **

The girl ran hard. She ignored the rain pounding down, her feet swift and sure on the darkened path. The trees loomed out of the darkness surrounding her, their bare branches reaching out for her. Her clothes stuck to her skin, hair plastered to her head and still she ran.

Mud splashed up with every step. Her muscles burned, breath coming in short gasps as she continued to run. The pain was easily blocked, too many nights of this same ritual. Rain. Shine. Snow. Nothing had ever stopped her from running. Running from the demons that she never conquered.

She didn't even consider the oddity of it anymore. She found peace in the running, solace in the rhythm of her feet striking the ground as she raced over the path. Isolating herself in this valley hadn't prevented the nightmares. So she ran. Lightening lit up the sky, thunder booming out and shaking the ground. Still she ran.

Finally she broke free of the trees. She slowly drew up, pausing on the precipice in front of her. Her favorite path took her up the side of one of her mountains. The valley lay beneath her, seeming unblighted by human hands. Her house was hidden by the trees and easily unnoticed with a casual glance. Her heart slowed, drawing in deep breaths as her eyes traced the familiar landscape.

The wind bracketed her, wrapping cool arms around her. The sky was boiling in front of her. Dark clouds tumbled over each other as they raced across the sky. Grey, black and dark blue loomed over her as lightening lit up the sky. She stretched her arms wide, face tilting upwards to the driving rain, eyes closing as the rain struck her face. Mouth dropping open as she breathed deeply of the damp, clean, mountain air. Waiting for the peace that always came to her.

For the first time there was no peace to be found. Instead she found herself remembering a similar night so long ago. And the reason that she had been driven from her bed tonight.

He was coming.

She drew in a deep breath, ignoring the way that her heart jumped at the thought. Her stomach was queasy as she considered the implications of his arrival. She already knew of the killings. The way that the blood dripped from the ceilings, the message written on the wall. So eerily familiar to a scene from the past.

And an impossibility. Of course this time he wasn't coming alone. He was going to bring strangers into her home. Her sanctuary. The place where everything was muted. Her head and arms dropped, a deep sigh rattling from her throat. It seemed that the world she had been determined to leave behind had found her again.

Her arms wrapped around her waist, tears misting in her eyes, as a wry grimace crossed her face. There was no escaping the past. Slowly she turned away from the cliff, beginning to jog down the path. There were things she had to do if she was going to have company. If this storm didn't hold them up then they should be here no later than tomorrow evening.

Kenshin Himura closed his eyes, doing his best to block out Sano as he continued to rage. For the first hour Kenshin had been sympathetic, not liking the wake up anymore than Sano did. But going into the second hour Kenshin had long since quit listening. The airplane was almost empty and everyone else was asleep. Even the flight attendants were napping and Kenshin wanted to do nothing more than join them.

But Sano's voice was loud in his ear, even if it was a whisper of sound in the silent cabin. Kenshin supposed he should be thankful that Sano was trying not to wake up everyone else. His head shifted, his long red hair caught up in the familiar high pony tail on top of his head, as he tried to find a more comfortable position. He crossed his legs, the black suit pants crinkling slightly.

Sano's voice receded from his hearing and Kenshin sighed in relief. His training had accomplished something at least. He couldn't believe that he was 40 years old. A wry grimace crossed his face. Sometimes he wondered if his life had meant anything. The government had assured him that his missions made the world a little safer. But was it worth the blood that coated his hands?

Kenshin didn't think so. Especially not when he woke up in the dead of night, shaking from the images of the past. Being an FBI agent had been the idea of Hiko when Kenshin had first left the marines. Kenshin couldn't stand to have nothing to do and so Kenshin had agreed. Hoping that he could finally wash the blood stains from his hands. Instead the stains had spread until Kenshin no longer believed that redemption was possible for him.

With a firm mental shake of his head, Kenshin pushed those thoughts away. He had long ago trained himself to ignore these thoughts, not wishing to dwell on the past. So it had to be the rain and the rude awakening that had done it. Or it could be the fact that Aoshi Shinomori was the one that had requested help.

While Kenshin had never met the man before, he knew his name. That name had appeared on countless reports on a case close to Kenshin. Not that anyone but Hiko knew that Kenshin was related to the case. The perpetrator had never explained why and Kenshin had never come forward.

A hand on his shoulder brought Kenshin back to the present. He looked over and met the concerned brown eyes of Sano.

"You okay man?" Sano asked. "We've landed and everyone else has already left the plane."

"Sorry," Kenshin apologized. "Must have dozed off."

"Uh-huh." Sano shrugged and got up from his seat and stepped into the aisle. He had to duck slightly to avoid brushing his head against the top of the airplane. He reached into the overhead compartment and pulled out his and Kenshin's bag.

Kenshin stood up, forcing himself to relax his tight muscles. He slid out into the aisle, nodding his thanks at Sano when he handed Kenshin his bag. He adjusted his grip, pulling the black bag tight against his chest as he followed Sano to the front of the plane. He nodded his thanks at the flight attendant at the front, echoing Sano's thank you.

As they made their way up the gate, Sano slowed down so that Kenshin could come abreast of him. "So who's meeting us again?" Sano asked as he looked around.

"Special Agent Soujiro Seta," Kenshin replied as he headed for the baggage claim area. "And the detective that requested our help was Lieutenant Aoshi Shinormori," Kenshin told him.

"That name sounds familiar for some reason," Sano mused as he scanned the crowd for the man that was supposed to meet them.

"It should," Kenshin told him. "He's the one that caught Einish Yukishiro."

"Hey I remember that!" Sano exclaimed. "They used that case in the our training for serial killers." A frown crossed his face.

"It was a very nasty series of murders," Kenshin agreed. His eyes cashing a flash of sign in the corner of his eyes. It only took a minute to verify that the sign held his and Sano's name and to point it out to Sano. They both headed over to the sign and the smiling young man holding it.

Kenshin's eyes automatically assessed the man. While the face was smiling brilliantly, his blue eyes remained cool and dead. There was no sign of curiosity or welcome in those eyes. For a moment he was tempted to comment, instead he smiled and held out his hand. "Kenshin Himura and Sanoske Sagara," he said in way of introduction.

"Soujiro Seta," the other man responded as he shook first Kenshin's hand and then Sano's. "My boss Shishio Makoto sent me to pick you up and take you to meet up with Lieutenant Shinomori."

"Any idea why they are requesting our assistance," Sano asked easily as they headed for the parking garage.

"All they passed onto us was there was a murder they wanted our opinion on," Soujiro Seta relayed him.

"That doesn't sound like the NYPD," Kenshin observed.

"No it doesn't," Soujiro agreed. "But it was decided that it was better to honor their request. When my boss got the details he called your boss."

"So it's like any other assignment where the higher ups know what is going on and we don't," Sano grinned easily. "Got to love it."

Soujiro made no reply, simply unlocked the car doors and slid inside. Kenshin and Sano followed suit after placing their bags in the trunk. The three men were silent as Soujiro navigated out of the parking garage and merged with interstate traffic. Despite the early morning hour the traffic was terrible and Kenshin actually found himself wincing as they weaved in and out of traffic. He was glad that he was able to walk to work in the morning. City traffic was always a strain. He breathed a little easier when Soujiro finally swung the car into a garage and parked.

"Lieutenant Shinomori said that he would be waiting with the details," Soujiro told them as he got out of the car.

"Should we get our cases?" Sano asked.

"No," Soujiro shook his head and led the way to the elevators. They showed their credentials to the guard and got waved through. "I've been assigned to you while you are here. So you are kinda stuck with me."

"Works for me," Sano assured him when Kenshin remained silent. "I don't relish the thought of trying to find my way around."

Aoshi Shinomori looked up when Misoa Makimachi approached his desk. His dark blue eyes met her sparkling blue ones and felt something in him shift. Once again he shoved it away and concentrated on what she was holding. The folder was obviously the report from the coroner. He almost dreaded finding out what was in the report. Open in front of him was file of Enishi Yukishiro.

He had really hoped that he would have left all of this behind. The dreams about her drenched blue eyes were enough. To have somebody actually copying those murders were enough to drive him to drink. Instead he forced himself to go over everything from the original serial killings. Hoping against hope that he had missed something. But he had found nothing.

"Got the coroner's report," Misoa told him easily. "Something about it seems familiar to me but I can't place it. What are you looking at?" She placed the folder down and leaned over his shoulder. "Anything interesting."

"Don't know yet," Aoshi told her calmly. He reached for the folder and opened it up.

"The desk sergeant called, the FBI are on their way up," Misoa continued. "I don't know we had to call them."

"Because of the murder last night," Aoshi told her without looking at her.

"What's so special about the murder last night? Despite the fact it was a blood bath, I mean."

"It a perfect copy of a serial killer from 5 years ago," Aoshi finally admitted.

"Which one?"

"Enishi Yukishiro."

**A/N: **Well there is another chapter. I know really short. But I really just wanted to get it out there. And this chapter is simply dying a miserable death. The next one will be better. You'll finally get to meet the mysterious woman. So stick with me a little longer. Hope you enjoyed it. Forgive any mistakes.


End file.
